Darkrai's Curse
by Randomness806
Summary: "So, in summary, I'm slowly being turned into a Darkrai and there's no way to reverse it unless I can find some Pokémon who's been missing for years and my only companion is an insane girl with a tail. Oh, and did I mention that I'm also being hunted down by Team Galactic. I seriously hate my life."
1. Prologue

Prologue: The sins of a forgotten village

Well hello there. It's nice to meet you my dear reader. Now let us begin with a story from long ago.

Once upon a time there was an ancient village. The village lived in relative peace for several years with the only major disturbances being stolen food. All in all everything was rather dull and boring. Then one day, a dark shadow was spotted in the village and the villagers started to have nightmares. Every night without fail they would find a new world of horror waiting for them. Some were driven to madness while others simply gave into despair and desperation. A month passed and the villagers were becoming desperate. Many had left and the once proud village was spiralling into ruin. One of the villagers linked the appearance of the shadow with the nightmares and gathered the village's strongest men leading them in a hunt for the shadow. Little did they know that this shadow was, in fact, a Pokémon. A Darkrai, to be precise. The poor Darkrai did not mean to cause nightmares and simply wished to be left alone. But of course this was not possible. On a dark night, when there was a new moon, the villagers found the Pokémon near the outskirts of the village and chased it down. The Pokémon tried to defend itself but the villagers were convinced that it was some kind of demon and finally managed to overpower the Pokémon. As it lay dying, thick dark blood seeped from the body into the ground and stained it pitch black. The villagers returned telling tales of their victory for the first time in a while, no one in the village had nightmares. Sadly, this all too brief moment of solace was soon shattered when the men of the village started experiencing horrific changes. Their skin turned pitch black and their hair a silver shade. The villagers believed this to be a curse left by the so-called demon and built a shrine near the place of the creature's body in a vain attempt to appease it. Soon after this there was a rock slide on the mountain where the village was located and all remains were buried by heavy boulders, except the shrine. Stories of the village were whispered by travellers but eventually they forgot all about the cursed place. And that was that. Well for a while at least.

Oh, you thought that was the whole story? Well I'm afraid you're wrong, our story hasn't even begun yet. This was just… a bit of background, so that you don't get too confused later on. Our story takes place hundreds of years later. Who am I, you may ask? Well I play a very important part in the story but you'll learn all about that later. For now, just call me Nuna; your faithful guide in this tragic tale. Sadly this is goodbye for now as I don't appear in the start of the story. But I'm sure we'll meet again; soon enough.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You might not want to go down to the woods today…

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" The alarm clock chirped happily.

"Hmmmm…." A boy moaned as he slowly pulled himself from the clutches of sleep and began to fumble around in order to switch the infernal device off.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" The alarm continued.

The boy lifted his head in an attempt to find the blasted thing. He reached only to knock it on the floor.

"Oh come on!" He complained, before swinging his legs round to the side of the bed and leaning down to pick up the still bleating alarm clock. He reached it and tried to switch it off before he realised something. The button which would deactivate the irritating noise was stuck. "Seriously?" The boy questioned. He looked at the back and realised that he would need a screwdriver to prise the back off of the clock and remove its power source. The boy stared at the cursed device for a moment before coming up with a rather unique solution. He walked over to the window and opened it before hurling the alarm clock outside. The unfortunate contraption fell two stories before coming to a quick end as it met the ground and shattered into large jagged fragments. "Well at least that stopped it." He muttered.

"Damion, what was that I just saw falling past the kitchen window?" His mother called up the stairs.

"Oh crap." He muttered, quickly trying to think of an excuse. "I was just picking up my alarm clock in order to switch it off when I tripped and dropped it out the window."

"Hmmm…" His mother replied. "Well just hurry up, you don't want to be late to meet up with Andrew, do you?"

"I'll be down in a minute." Andrew was Damion's oldest friend and today they were meeting up in the woods in order to find some new Pokémon.

Damion got changed into a pair of slightly ripped up jeans and black hoodie. He took a quick glance at his reflection and saw his pale face framed with glossy brown hair and inset with deep green eyes looking back at him. He grabbed in backpack and Pokéballs before running downstairs to the kitchen.

"So what are you and Andrew doing today?" His mother asked.

"Nothing much, just hanging out. We might even find some new Pokémon."

"Just stay safe ok? I know that you're almost 16 but I still worry about you."

"I know mum." Damion finished his breakfast and pulled on his sneakers. "See you later!" He called as he left the house and headed towards the woods. On the way his Pokégear started to ring. He saw that it was Andrew and answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Damion. Listen man, I'm really sorry but I'm ill, so I won't be able to make it today."

"Ah man, really?"

"Yeah, been up all night and mum's not letting me leave the house."

"Oh well, hope you feel better soon. Is it ok if I still go looking for some new Pokémon by myself, because I haven't got anything else to do?"

"Yeah sure, knock yourself out. Anyway I've gotta go. Have fun." And with that he hung up.

Damion sighed heavily; just his luck. Oh well, no reason why he couldn't have fun on his own. He continued down the well-trodden dusty path that led from his house to the woods. Damion lived in Eterna city in the Sinnoh region, thus it was a fairly easy walk to the Eterna Forest.

He decided to stray from the path as there would be too many people, making it very difficult to find any worthwhile Pokémon. Walking about 20 metres away from the path, Damion carefully began to make his way between the tall trees until he was fully in the forest. Now then, should he try tracking down some Pokémon or simply wait for the Pokémon to come to him? This internal debate did not last long as a flittering Pokémon came into view. A Beautifly; Damion had seen them often as they were fairly common among trainers in the city. But there was something different about this one. The parts of the wings that were usually black, were purple, and the black on the antenna had been replaced with a golden colour.

No way! It had to a shiny!

Damion grinned at this incredible streak of luck. He quickly assessed the situation and was about to reach for one of his Pokéballs, when the Beautifly suddenly took off in a different direction.

"Damn it!" He cursed, before giving chase to the Pokémon. The boy crashed through the trees in search of the fleeting creature. It was just too fast. Eventually, Damion ran out of stamina and was forced to lean against one of the tall trees and pause to catch his breath. He had been so close to catching a shiny; those things were more valuable than gold dust. The bereaved teenager wanted to weep. As he regained his strength, Damion looked around the area nearby and something in the corner of his eye captured his attention. It appeared to some sort of very run down shrine, but that wasn't especially unusual in the forest. No, what was, however, was the fact the ground around the shrine was a thick dark black. There were no plants of any description on the blackened earth and it gave off a rather menacing vibe.

_No harm in looking _Damion thought as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. It is amazing just how wrong one person can be. He cautiously made his way over to the suspicious area and bent down. Somewhere inside of him, a voice was screaming at him to get away from the shrine, get out this forest and just go home. Unfortunately, his natural human curiosity got the best of him. The teen reached down to the touch the blackened ground and the second he did an awful sensation began to creep up his arm. Damion went to move his arm but found that he couldn't; the entire limb had become completely numb.

"Oh crap, this is really bad." He said, frantically trying to get his body to respond. The horrible sensation made its way around his body, immobilising him. Suddenly a thick pain began to forge its way past the numbness. Damion screamed, he felt as though his body was on fire. His legs gave way and he collapsed onto the cursed black soil. _I going to die _he thought _I'm actually going to die, there's no way I can live through this pain. _Just as the pain seemed to ebb away in his limbs, it began to concentrate and intensify around his neck. With one last scream of agony, black spots filled his vision and Damion passed out.


End file.
